In golfing, it is one of the basic maxims that the golfer "keep his eye on the ball". As simple as this would appear to be in theory, in actual practice it is extremely difficult to overcome the natural tendency to horizontally shift the eyes, or even the entire head, during the golf swing. This in turn, as is common knowledge, will greatly affect the accuracy of the swing and the resultant driving of the ball.
Various means, including physical restraints, have been heretofore proposed for insuring proper visual contact with the ball throughout the swing. Herein, particular concern is with golf aids in the nature of glasses having viewing ports, indicia, or the like. In this regard, attention is directed to the following three patents which constitute the most pertinent known prior art:
U.s. pat. No. 1,637,406, Brumder, Aug. 2, 1927 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,228,696, Hull, Jan. 11, 1966 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,268,228, Novack, Aug. 23, 1966 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,605,418, Wittkopf, Nov. 2, 1926 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,410,490, Flocker, Nov. 5, 1946
Of general interest are the following two patents:
The golfing glasses of Brumder, Hull and Novack all basically operate on the same principle, that of providing a small circular or rectangular viewing port in the lenses which allow for an exact alignment of the eyes with the ball. While this, in theory, might be considered an ideal means for constantly "keeping the eyes on the ball", actual attempts to use devices as shown in these three patents makes one aware of defects inherent therein.
For example, golf clubs vary in length, an eight inch difference in length between a driver and a nine iron not being unusual in a set of clubs. Further, the placement of the ball from the golfer will vary in accordance with the club being used. Thus, it is not uncommon for the ball to be placed approximately thirteen inches further from the body when using a driver as opposed to a nine iron. Golfers also, of course, vary in height.
Considering all of the above factors, the use of a restricted viewing port or hole as in the prior art would require a change in the vertical position of the head for each different length club used. Thus, if the viewing hole were properly oriented for use with a driver, the change in the position of the head to accommodate the shorter nine iron could result in the chin actually touching the breast bone of the golfer. This in turn would make a proper backswing, and follow-through substantially impossible without the head being forced sideways.
Another problem arising from the viewing ports of the prior art is the effect one gets of peering through a keyhole which in turn greatly affects depth perception and makes it difficult to judge actual distance to the ball. Finally, the prior art viewing ports prevent a golfer from seeing both his hands and the ball without tilting his head up and down. A similar tilting of the head will be necessary for the golfer to view his feet. Both of these features are significant in that most golfers, with or without a golfing aid, will visually check their hands and feet for proper grip, alignment and stance. Along these same lines, it has been found that a substantial number of users of the glasses, in a comfortable stance, will actually look through the lower portions of the clear sections, with any covering of these portions requiring a tilting of the head and an unnatural swing.
Thus, it will be appreciated that a basic deficiency in the prior art resides in the failure to provide a vertical field of view in conjunction with a restricted horizontal field of view. In fact, the prior art seems to actually provide for a horizontal shifting of the eyes, note for example the patents to Brumder and Novack in particular.